Late Night
by klynne83
Summary: Red returns home late at night after a business deal


so this is so unbeta'd so hopefully it doesn't totally suck! the beginning started off as a dream i had and well, i've been in a rut writing wise and my muse has left the building. so hopefully this is the start of me getting back to writing. its short and not as long as what i usually write, so hope everyone likes

~*~TBL~*~

The man stares at the house before him and lets out a contended sigh, glad to be home. The lights were off, signaling the occupants of the house were either out or asleep. He slips his key into the lock his only light being from the car headlights that was idling in the driveway. He door opens softly and he turns to nod as the car. He watches as the car backs up and heads down the long driveway before darkness enveloped him once again.

He slips into the house shutting the door softly with a click. He slips his hat off along with his jacket and places them on the couch to his left. He sinks down into the couch, letting out a sigh. He was glad to be home. he turns sharply as paws start hitting the stairs. Two dogs come into the room, the smaller of the two getting to him first and jumping onto his lap, while the other jumps onto the couch next to them.

"Rocky! Chase!" he chastises the chocolate lab and German shepherd. He pushes them both off of the couch before bending down and giving them a rub on their heads. The two were named after a popular kids cartoon about rescue dogs. His daughter was a fan and whenever those little dogs came on screen she was glued.

He takes a deep breath before leaning forward and pulling his shoes off. He tucks them next to the couch before he gets up. His two four legged companions follow after him as he heads up the stairs. He stops in front of the first door before pushing it open, hoping to see his little girl. He frowns when he finds the bed empty.

He heads across the hall to his other little girl's room and quietly creeps into the room. He takes a step up to the crib and once again a frown crosses his face. She wasn't here either. He shakes his head as he heads to his room, knowing he would find all his girls.

And sure enough he crosses the threshold to his room and smiles at the scene in front of him. all of his girls were in bed, sleeping peacefully. Agnes lay sprawled on the left side of the bed towards the bottom of the bed. Fifteen-month old Savannah lay sprawled diagonally across the bed while his Lizzie lay in an almost fetal position while clutching a body pillow. He crosses the room quietly before dropping a light kiss to Lizzie's forehead. He grins as she scrunches up her face before burrowing her face into the pillow.

He takes another look over the bed before turning and heading into their bathroom. He closes the door before flicking the light on. He blinks against the light and turns to the shower starting it, hoping it didn't disturb the occupants in the next room. He sheds his suit, wincing at the black and blue that covered his upper chest. Lizzie was not going to be happy when she saw the damage.

He steps into the shower, letting the warm water cascade over his shoulders. He leans forward and places his hands onto the wall of the shower. He startles as the door to the shower opens. He then grins as a pair of arms wrap around them from behind. He sighs as he takes one of her hands and brings it up to his mouth to give it a kiss. He drops her hands and freezes, trying not to wince when she runs her hands over his bruised chest.

"Red?" she questions his nickname slipping past her still sleepy lips.

"I'm okay sweetheart," he whispers. Lizzie steps back and forcefully turns him before gasping out, instantly waking up.

Tears immediately spring to her eyes. "Raymond, what?"

"Lizzie, sweetheart, it's really okay. It would have been a lot worse, trust me."

"What?" she asks.

"Agent Ressler made me wear a bulletproof vest under my suit. If he hadn't, well…" he trails off. Lizzie wraps her arms around him, being careful of his chest but laying her head onto his shoulder.

"I should have been there."

"No, you shouldn't have. Cooper has told you no field work," he rubs his hand over her extended stomach. "Our little boy needs to grow to be strong. He has to with his sisters." She snorts as he chuckles.

She sobers almost instantly as she eyes the dark blue and purple that blooms over his chest. She leans forward and kisses his chest. His eyes flutter at the feeling. "I thought it was just supposed to be a meeting. What happened?"

He shakes his head at her. "Can we talk tomorrow sweetheart? I am exhausted." Lizzie stares at him for a moment, seeing the exhaustion on his face. She nods her head.

"Then come husband. Let's get you washed up and into bed. If you can find room," she jokes.

"That sounds just about the best thing I've heard all day." He watches as she grabs his body wash off a shelf and drizzles it onto a loofah. He closes his eyes as she starts lathering his body, breathing the woodsy scent of his soap in.

After a quick shower she leads him out of the shower and they both wrap towels around themselves. They walk into the bedroom and quickly get dressed, Lizzie in a nightgown while he was in a pair of dark green flannel pants. Lizzie crawls into bed, pushing herself over to the middle, while trying to rearrange Savannah. Red crawls into bed behind her, wrapping his arms around while running his hand over her stomach. He grins as the baby kicks and Lizzie lets out a grunt. "Don't get him going," she warns sleepily, the sandman already claiming her.

The exhaustion finally won over, and he closes his eyes. He was thankful he was able to come home tonight. He was thankful that nothing more serious happened. He breathes Lizzie's scent in before letting the sandman come and take him away.


End file.
